The Hazards of Prefectship
by Sorceress Jade
Summary: Justin Finch-Fletchley is a Prefect in his fifth year. He and his crush have been having a hell of a time getting together. Could this be the night they finally realize they both want the same thing? Short, Romantic cheese. RPG based. Not a Mary-Sue!
1. It Was A Dark And Stormy Night

Co-written by Lou whose character is Kartiair (unusual name isn't it?). Adapted from the best RPG that ever was "The Hogwarts Experience" (RIP)  
  
Premise: Year Five. Justin Finch-Fletchley is the Hufflepuff Prefect. He and Kartiair Parker have been friends for many years. This year it has quietly budded into a romance that they both ache for, yet do not know how to handle nor persue. Previous scene was Michael (whose love interest is Kartiair, and who is continually scorned by her and detests 'perfect Prefect Justin') had been picking on/flirting with Kartiair and another boy (Robin) stepped in. A fight ensued. Justin sort of flipped out and fled leaving Kartiair feeling hurt and confused. Thus far the whole year has been a rollar-coaster such as this. The fight is the following chapter, for those interested.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Classes were finally over, but the day seemed still only half through. Dinner was yet to be had, and detentions would then ensue. Dinner, Justin was apprehensious about. If Lunch was any indication of future Hufflepuff mealtimes, Justin thought he just might eat down in the kitchens from now on. That wouldn't fly well past Hermione, but it would make his life a hell of a lot easier.  
  
He was sitting in one of the many beanbag chairs in the lowered center of the common room. His back was to the tapestry entryway and his pale face was turned skyward. Light brown hair splayed out behind him, legs sprawled out in front, his arms were flung about at his sides. He might have looked comfortable had he not looked so incredibly unhappy.  
  
The frown that had been threatening for so long was now deeply creasing his face. Brown eyes stared up through the atrium dome at the furious sky above. The room was dark, lit only now and again by the angry flashes of lighting from the tempest above. Rivulets of water slid over the clear glass, making the world outside blurry.  
  
It didn't particularly matter however. Despite the fact that he seemed to be watching the storm, Justin was really looking inside himself. In one hand he idly flipped his Prefect badge over and over, feeling the engraving and the metal edges.  
  
This Prefectship was turning out to be more than he could handle. Obviously Professor Sprout had thought he could do it. He had thought so himself at the time. But he was still lost on how to go about it. What was expected? How was he supposed to get around being himself to do the job? He had been wearing the badge of honor for what? Three or four days now? It seemed like ages. It seemed like an eternity of blunderings.  
  
Somehow, somewhere along the way here, he'd lost control. He wasn't in to having control of the house. That's not what he wanted. He cared about them. All of them. Even Michael he supposed. Why had he stopped acting like it? He'd lost control of himself. He'd lost control of his emotions, and so lost control of his actions as well. He had allowed emotions to drive him. He'd stopped thinking things through. He'd stopped letting his normal morals show him the way.  
  
He'd jumbled his life up pretty horribly and he needed to straighten it out. First thing was first. He needed to speak with Kartiair. No more stuttering around. They needed to have it out. He had to know how to handle Michael to suit her. He had to know how to handle Robin. He had to know what it was she wanted. Not only to perform his duties, but to fulfill the emotions that were driving him at this point. He needed to know how to handle her.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
The day had passed in a confusing blur for Kartiair. Her emotions had played games with her all day. More than that Justin had treaded on her thoughts since lunch. He'd dived across the table to stop a fight because he was a prefect. Because he had to.  
  
She had purposely skipped divination just to avoid them all. She didn't want to see Justin right now, not after he'd walked away the way he did. It was too much for her now, not after the day she was having. How could he have walked away without say anything? The question had reverberated in her mind all day. And she didn't want the answer because it was probably something she didn't want to hear.  
  
She entered the common room silently, barely noticing anything as she made her way to the girls' dorms. Then out of the corner or her eye she saw Justin sitting in the dim common room. She froze for a moment, stopping dead in her tracks. What could she say to him now? There was nothing to say. And nothing he could say right then.  
  
Biting her lip to stop from say anything, she turned away. Hoping she would go unnoticed.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
A particularly dazzling show of lightening forked its way over the dome of the atrium. Justin snapped his eyes shut, trying to blink away the white streak, then stopped all movement.  
  
Someone else was in the room. It was an eerie feeling. He bolted up and looked wildly around the room. You'd think after living in a haunted castle something like that wouldn't bother a person, but he is muggle born after all.  
  
There in the shadows, near the girls dormitory doors, she stood. He couldn't make out her face, only her body, statue still.  
  
"Kartiair." he said softly. It was more in recognition than anything else. His lips met again softly after the statement was issued. It rolled out so freely, he couldn't have stopped it if he'd wanted to.  
  
And now, here it was, presented to him on a silver platter. The opportunity over which he had spent the last how many minutes brooding. 'We need to talk.' His mind pushed him. Tell her! Tell her you need to talk.  
  
No. ask her. He was returning to himself.  
  
"Kartiair, I'm. I'm sorry about lunch." He didn't want to shout at her from across the room like this. He looked at the seats around him, then back to her. "Do you suppose we could talk?"  
  
It was pleading yes. And it sounded so as well. And he wasn't ashamed of it. He'd walked right out on her when she'd been worried about him. He'd caused her a detention. She'd been so edgy lately. Mentally he was down on his knees.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Kartiair stepped back when he looked up. She hadn't expected him to look up. The way her name sounded, the way he said it, from him it sounded like an endearment. Why couldn't he have been anywhere else in the castle? She couldn't walk away now. Even though he had.  
  
Taking a step forward so that she wasn't entirely in the shadows, she nodded. He was ready to talk now, she wasn't sure she was ready to hear what he had to say. There was no way she could hear him say that he had to put himself in between Michael and Robin. She didn't want to hear the hypocritical statement.  
  
Her hazel eyes remained trained on the floor. She didn't want to look at him now. She'd say things that she wasn't ready to say and things he might not want to hear.  
  
"But what is there to talk about, Justin?" He'd already told her he'd had to and she knew why. Because he was a prefect. Even as she spoke her eyes never flickered up. Up was too painful and too. well tempting. The floor was safe right then. For one moment she thought of the ink smear, she self-consciously touched her chin. Where he had removed the ink.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Justin watched eagerly as she took a step toward him. But she stopped, eyes focusing not on him but somewhere more southward. He sighed. It was a painful sound. She stood there, gazing at her feet, looking so forlorn. Had he really done that to her?  
  
"But what is there to talk about, Justin?" The sound of her voice was like a dagger sunk into his chest. No, not a dagger a broadsword. He closed his eyes against it. When he reopened them she was still standing there. She hadn't accepted his offer to join him.  
  
He stood up slowly. His badge lay forgotten, dropped to the floor beside where he'd sat. He walked to her, swiftly, crossing the distance in a few mere steps with his long powerful stride. The smoothness was as if he flew. All that consumed him was needing to have her near him. Needing to have her hear him out. Needing to know.  
  
He came before her, strong hands embracing her arms.  
  
"Kartiair." He said it again, this time more softly. A whisper issuing from his lips that might barely make it to her ears before dissipating into the deafening silence. He wanted her to look up at him, to respond. "I'm sorry."  
  
The apology was unspecified at this point. She could take it however she wished. She could take it in response to anything she was upset about, or she could refuse it all together. Most of all it was a beginning. A start. He was trying to prove to her, though she already knew, that there was something to talk about.  
  
If nothing else they had to discuss Michael. But much more than that at this point, far beyond his Prefectship, he wanted to discuss them.  
  
He didn't know how she felt. He could only guess. Could suppose, from the little things. From his own feelings.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
The way Justin said her name almost made her look up. He had walked across the room with sudden and determined steps and he was standing before her, touching her arms. There had been a second of complete silence, then he'd said that he was sorry in such an apologetic tone that made her look up without thinking about it. For a moment her hazel eyes met his light brown ones.  
  
He was sorry, but even if he could go back he probably would still dive across the table. That was just the way he was. He'd told her to stay out of the way for the same reason she wanted him to stay out of the middle. He was sorry that he'd upset her, but he couldn't apologize for being a prefect. "I know."  
  
Her eyes shifted downward for a moment, it was too much. Then she noticed the absence of the prefect badge. For the moment she wasn't talking to prefect Justin, with that thought her eyes flickered upward.  
  
"Do I make you feel the way you make me feel?" Kartiair asked without realizing that she'd spoken out loud until it was too late. But she didn't want to take it back, she wanted to know. She lifted her hand and brushed the stray bit of light brown hair off his eyes, something she'd wanted to do a dozen times but had never had the courage.  
  
She let her hand drop back to her side, the contact was too intense. Her eyes, however, never moved off his. She couldn't have moved them again if she wanted to.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Finally she looked up, their eyes meeting in the dim room. The storm raged above them; large raindrops singing a deep staccato on the glass dome, thunder its backup.  
  
"I know." She replied after what seemed ages. The icy vice grip released its hold on his chest and he swallowed. Thankful not only for a reply, and not only for a physical response, but also for the acceptance.  
  
Her gaze left his momentarily. Fluttering downward, then meeting his again.  
  
"Do I make you feel the way you make me feel?" He didn't blush this time. Simply a mild warmth touched his cheeks, as a tender smile crept over his lips. Hazel eyes shone in the darkness, cast up at him. Her hand gently grazed his forehead, lighting the skin with fire, as she pushed aside locks of his hair.  
  
"Yes." was his breathless reply. Leave it to Kartiair to beat him to the punch. To skip ahead, to get to the real point. All thought's of Michael and Robin slipped from his mind. They no longer mattered. It didn't matter if she didn't feel Michael's attentions were unduly directed at her. It mattered that Justin's attentions should be focused on her. It mattered that he now knew so.  
  
A brilliant shock of lightening lit the room. As the whiteness receded, followed closely by a deafening growl of thunder, blond hair was tangled in a strong hand. Light brown hair brushing soft skin beside hazel eyes, powerful arm wound about small waste, as he'd pulled her close. Her lips yielding to his in a soft embrace. A kiss, but no less passionate for it's chastity.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
She had all but stopped breathing when he answered her. The yes resounded in her mind as she tried to absorb it, she'd thought he might feel the same way, but to have him say it- to know he understood it was unbelievable. The lightening couldn't have struck at a better moment. It lit his face for just a moment and she was glad that she had brushed the hair off his face, she could see his eyes and the sincerity in them perfectly.  
  
Then his lips came down over hers. Kartiair tilted her head, accepting the kiss, accepting him with as much emotion as she could. He pulled her close to him by wrapping his hand around her waist. But right then she wanted to be closer. She placed her hand on the back of Justin's neck, her slender fingers ruffled a few tendrils of light brown hair.  
  
Her every attention and thought was on Justin at that moment. She tried to think about the feel of his lips over hers, she wanted to remember it no matter what happened afterward. No one had ever kissed her like that before and she wasn't certain anyone else could. Not like Justin.  
  
She broke this kiss off and leaned her forehead against his, not wanting to move back. She tried to catch her breath for a moment, obviously flushed. "No one's ever kissed me like that."  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
The skin on the back of Justin's neck tingled with the electricity of her hand, fingers brushing against his scalp. Her lips were so pliable, melting into his own. Parting ever so slowly, foreheads coming to rest against each other, the two caught their breaths.  
  
"No one's ever kissed me like that." It was almost a sigh the way she said it. His hand was still wound in her hair, the other resting at her waist. Frankly, he'd never kissed anyone like that either. Granted he'd kissed before, but not like that. An affectionate peck here, a stolen smooch there. He didn't want this to be one of those.  
  
He hoped he hadn't frightened her by moving too quickly. The atmosphere, the silence, had driven him. He'd again let his emotions get the better of him. Yet she wasn't pulling away. He could feel her breath just grazing his neck. How long they remained like that he hadn't a clue.  
  
Finally he brought a warm hand to her cheek. Taking her face into it, he lifted until he was again looking into her eyes. It had taken them long enough to get to this point. He'd liked her for some time now, a year or so maybe even longer. They'd come to a sort of agreement at this point, it seemed. Both never having really hinted at having feelings for the other, now they'd had it out, in so few words and so much feeling. She was so warm and soft under his hands. He didn't want to let her slip away.  
  
"Never done it myself." he spoke softly, nearly forgetting what he was replying to, as it seemed to have been said years ago.  
  
Another dazzling display of lightening broke him of his trance. Dinner was approaching, and they both had detentions to serve afterward. And there it was again, the guilt. His face fell fractionally; he closed his eyes against it before moving on.  
  
"Not that I want to end the moment." His voice was still quiet, a low whisper against the storm above. "But what's say we head down to dinner?"  
  
And he certainly didn't want to end the moment, but they couldn't very well stand there like that forever. Or could they? With the sky proclaiming its might, and the castle going about its own life around them. They had the room, the darkness, the moment, to themselves.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
They remained entangled, foreheads gently touching, supporting each other for several long minutes that passed too quickly. Slender fingers stayed on the back of his neck tracing small circles as his hands remained on her.  
  
Then he took her face into his hand, lifting it up slightly, making her meet his eyes. Kartiair met his gaze easily, without so much as a faint blush. Finally he responded to what she said after what felt like both days and mere seconds. 'Never done it myself.' She smiled up at him, glad that he felt the same way, glad that he hadn't kissed anyone else like that.  
  
Justin closed his eyes a moment later, his face falling ever so slightly. For a long and unbearable instant she was certain that he regretted the whole thing. She didn't want him to have those regrets because she didn't.  
  
"Alright, let's go then," she said when he asked if they should go to dinner. Kartiair hesitated before slipping away from Justin. The loss of contact was very acute after those long minutes of being entwined. That was her only regret, the deprivation of touch. It pained her to think that he might be regretting a lot more than that. He might be regretting he ever looked up from his seat.  
  
"Just promise you won't go diving over any tables again today." A pathetic attempt to make light of the whole thing, there was no way to make light of something that bore that much meaning to her and hopefully to him.  
  
Things had changed a bit, but they remained the same in more ways. He was still Justin, still her friend. If that's where things stayed she'd always remember the kiss and the few breathless minutes they had been entwined in the dimly lit common room with the storm raging around them.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
She agreed to heading off to dinner and she slowly slid out of his arms, her face slipping like silk from his hand. His skin buzzed with the memory of the recent touch. Something in him had hoped she'd want not to. Hoped she'd choose to disagree and make him stay there with her, intertwined in the darkness. But they really ought to eat. It would be a long night.  
  
'Just promise you won't go diving over any tables again today.' she sported. He grinned widely at her, invoked by the image of what he must have looking like flying over lunch like that. He managed to suppress it, and grasped her arm again. Turning her back to fully face him again.  
  
"That's another thing that I wanted to say." his voice was sober. Not quite so romantically quiet as before, but still kind. "I don't really understand why, why you were so upset about that."  
  
His sandy brown eyebrows knit together as he spoke. He should understand, but he couldn't bring himself to admit that the reason he thought it might be was probably the truth.  
  
"I have to do my job, after all." Then he shook his head and looked away with a sigh. "Though sometimes I don't feel up to the task."  
  
He looked back down at her again after a second of silence. It seemed as though the two were speaking with no sound. Trying to lip read without any inclination how.  
  
"Promise me you'll stay out from between those two? I don't know what I'm going to do about them yet, but it'll be a lot easier if I don't have to worry about you in the process."  
  
His eyes were silently pleading. The hand gently grasping her arm ached to pull her close again, and wrap her up against him. Why on earth couldn't they just stay there? He wondered to himself. Forgetting all reasoning of before.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
She'd started to leave, but he'd stopped her by gently pulling her back by her arm. A slight smile played across her face at the welcomed touch. For a moment she'd thought he'd changed his mind about going to dinner after all.  
  
"How can you not understand?" she asked softly, the simile already fading from her face. How was it even possible for him not to understand after all this? More importantly she needed to know how to make it clear to him.  
  
"I care about you," Kartiair explained softly. She reached up and touched his chin lightly with two fingers so that she had his complete attention. "And I don't want to watch you get hurt."  
  
Her hazel eyes searched his face for a flicker of understanding. She'd wanted to say so much more, but she was afraid to tell him exactly how much she cared.  
  
She forced herself to look away from him and to remove her hand from his face. She was afraid that looking at him, touching him would weaken her resolve. She couldn't promise him anything that he refused to promise her. "I'm just as capable of handling Michael and Robin as you are, love."  
  
The last word fell from her lips so naturally that it scared her a little. She raised her face to his again and waited for a response to the statement, to the endearment, to everything.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
'I care about you' her soft voice replied, as she reached up and stoked his chin. His breath caught in his throat and he blinked. Their eyes had met again. She continued on, expressing the same thoughts toward him as he had for her. She had it backwards though; it was his duty to make sure that she wasn't hurt. More than just his Prefectship, he was the guy!  
  
She turned away suddenly then, withdrawing her touch from his face. She had taken back her gaze and her hand; it left him feeling bereft. The words that followed were firm, but the only part that caught was the last. And then she returned to facing him. She seemed as though she expected some sort of rejection. How that was furthest from his thoughts!  
  
A soft smile grew on his lips, and he bent down to place a tender kiss on her forehead. His lips lingered there, against her skin, momentarily; one hand again wound its fingers into her hair. He couldn't keep his hands out, it seemed. He bowed his head to speak into her ear. He couldn't stand the distance of before, he felt drawn toward her. The scent of her hair filled his nose.  
  
"Let me see to them." He begged quietly. It was expected of him anyway. His free hand instinctively went to the spot where his badge should have been. But it was no longer there. He'd left it across the room, and he made a mental note to retrieve it . later. The same hand fell to Kartiair's, enfolding it warmly.  
  
A resolution was needed here. The longer this moment between the two Hufflepuffs continued, the deeper Justin's dislike of Michael's behavior became. He needed to speak with the professor. He needed her help. She'd thrown this out to him and now he was drowning in it.  
  
"I'll go to Professor Sprout tomorrow." He paused rolling over her valiant attitude toward the situation. He should have seen. Should have heard in the first place what she was saying. She didn't want him to take care of her. She wanted to stand up for herself. Well, she'd have to settle for his help, because he wasn't backing all the way down.  
  
"Better yet." Her ear was just in view of his half open eye. Strands of blond hair tucked behind it, while the loose ones brushed his face. He leaned in closer, voice growing quieter. "We'll go together."  
  
And he could resist no longer. Another kiss was bestowed upon her. This time soft warm lips taking in the sensitive skin of her earlobe. He listened for her reply as he toyed with it.  
  
He couldn't believe himself, but he could neither resist. And she wasn't pulling away. She had reached up to him. The 'I care about you' echoed in his head.  
  
Read the signs Justin. For god's sake, what more does she have to say to convince you before you're confident? he berated himself.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
She didn't realize that she had been holding her breath until he smiled. She had thought that she had made a terrible mistake for a moment. When he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the forehead she felt the tension release a little. Then he whispered in her ear, begging her to let him handle everything, and she almost nodded. Standing this close to Justin in the quiet and darkness was steadily weakening every ounce of resolve she had.  
  
But she couldn't accept his help with something she could handle on her own. She couldn't let him handle everything. She'd take care of Michael on her own. Justin wouldn't be involved with it. He wouldn't have to get hurt.  
  
She'd make Michael see reason and hopefully end whatever feud he and Robin had going on. The only flaw in her plan was that she'd have to talk to Michael alone. Not that great of an idea. Maybe she'd ask Hope to go with her. She certainly couldn't ask Robin or Justin.  
  
He wanted to go see Professor Sprout alone, but the only result of that would be Michael getting chastised by the head of house. It wouldn't work for very long.  
  
"Better yet- we'll go together." She was about to protest going to Professor Sprout at all when Justin's lips touched her ear. For a moment she lost the ability to form a coherent sentence, much less a protest. She sighed a little, she was tempted to just nod and kiss him back.  
  
"And what exactly can we tell Professor Sprout? She's sure to have heard of Michael and Robin's fight already. There's nothing else to tell her." Kartiair said softly. She didn't want to tell the professor about Michael's attempts to get her attention. It was probably nothing. "It won't work. I'll talk to Michael."  
  
A smile crossed her face; Justin had unfairly distracted her with his lips, now she could do the same. She lifted her hand and turned his face away from her ear and then she brought her lips over his. She kissed him slowly, then took one step closer so that there was no distance between them.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
She replied softly into his ear as he worked away at her. It was unfortunate that she didn't want to go to Professor Sprout. That much Justin knew had to be done. He should have gone directly to her instead of fleeing to the pitch. Jack flitted across his mind. It had been a good thing for him to show up when he did, but that didn't change the fact that he hadn't done his duty the way he now realized it should have been done.  
  
It wasn't a matter of nothing else to tell the professor. There couldn't be an else unless she was informed in the first place. Perhaps she had heard about it. What would she think? He needed to know, he needed her opinion and guidance. She was the one who'd placed him in this position, and she was the one who had to help him do the job. It would have to work; she was the administration after all.  
  
Justin didn't want to picture what Michael's temper could do to Kartiair alone. Perhaps, if his affections toward her were expressed in a different fashion than they were. Or maybe even if he hadn't physically attacked Robin already. Justin might have been able to give him the benefit of the doubt. But no. How could he take the chance that? Justin didn't want to face him either, however. Not without speaking to Sprout first. This was a guy he was going to have to co-operate with for the rest of the year. Pissing him off would not do well.  
  
Justin's mental balances tipped as he added the weights: Michael, Kartiair, Hufflepuff, Quidditch, Sprout, Prefectship, the right thing (which WAS?) .  
  
And now she made a move of her own. Distracting him from his train of thought. Though he had been doubting himself before, she now left no room for that. Technically there shouldn't have been much room previously, but self doubt will do that to a person. Her hand snaked up to bring him lip to lip with her once again. She had taken control right out of his hands in one swift stroke. Her warm mouth taking over his, she stepped closer then, bringing herself against him.  
  
The sounds of the storm, the lightening, fell away from his observations. All that he was aware of was the softness of her lips, the sensation of taste buds driving across each other, her smell, how fragile she seemed in his arms.  
  
He almost pulled away when he realized she'd just thought she'd convinced him to let her confront Michael alone. Second mental note, make some repairs to that.. later.  
  
Later, and later, and later. Time slipped. The storm washed the evening clean. The students of Hogwarts ate their dinner. Justin and Kartiair remained, until that time as she had to leave for the doom that awaited her in the dungeons. 


	2. All He Needs Is A Cape

Alright, so here's the fight. Again, it's adapted from an RPG. I won't be posting the party, the gist is here.  
  
~*Justin Finch-Fletchley*~  
  
Justin was in the Great Hall almost before class was let out. He'd missed breakfast due to Filch. Technically, yes it was his own fault, but what teenage boy is going to admit that?  
  
"Hot ham sandwich." He informed his plate. He leaned on his chin, awaiting its arrival. He hoped some of his housemates would be along to join him, he didn't fancy eating alone.  
  
Today was proving to be a fairly miserable day. He craned his head to glance up at the sky. It seemed to agree with him.   
  
~*Michael Treu*~  
  
"What a fair amount of luck! You and I as Quidditch captains," Michael said sarcastically. He knew that the sarcasm might just go right over wonder boy's head like everything else not from the land of lollipops and sugar tree fairies.  
  
"Speaking of good times- how was your detention? I have one tonight too," Michael said as he took a seat beside Justin. He took a bite of a roll then, speaking with his mouth full he added: "With Kartiair."  
  
He was goading Justin a little to find out what had happened at the party last night. He wanted details and unfortunately the only two people there that could tell him what he wanted to know probably wouldn't tell him. Robin and Justin. So he'd poke the golden boy until he got something.  
  
~*Robin Fieldstone*~  
  
Rob walked slowly into the Great Hall. He also had missed breakfast and wanted something to eat. Things kept getting better and better. On top of yesterday, he had to deal with Mike as a captain. Maybe Justin wouldn't let him get to out of hand. He hadn't seen Hope yet, and was glad. His head hurt and he hadn't gotten any sleep, he hardly stayed awake in class.  
  
He sat down at the table and saw Mike. "Great" he mumbled under his breath. He was too tired. He put his head on the table and in a few minutes was asleep.  
  
~*Justin Finch Fletchley*~  
  
Justin looked up as Michael joined him at the table. His dusty eyebrows lowered fractionally in an almost scowl at the boy. Justin didn't want to share the captain position with Michael. He had been in hopes that he would be chosen, but hadn't been aching for the position. Or so he told himself. But sharing it with Michael was about the last thing he'd expected to have to do.  
  
"Morning." He replied somewhat stiffly. Then chastised himself. It wasn't Michael's fault after all. In fact, Michael had to have earned the position just as much as Justin.  
  
He was about to reply about the detention when Michael added Kartiair's name into the equation. The first step in his thinking was a burst of guilt in his gut at having caused her a second detention. He closed his eyes against it briefly. Then it soothed by a flood of, was it anger?, at the thought of Kartiair having to fend for herself against him in detention. But no she wouldn't be there herself. Hope would be there, and so would Snape. Justin needed to speak with Hope and ask her to keep an eye out. She'd already said she'd keep an eye on the two boys. But now, well now it was a little bit more than that for Justin. Kartiair may not have admitted that Michael was singling her out on the teasing, but Justin sure felt he was.  
  
"It won't be much fun." Justin replied finally, realizing he'd been silent probably a few seconds too long in his brooding. His sandwich appeared and he took a bite. He turned back to Michael once he'd swallowed. "I'm not sure who got the better deal. You've got Snape and I've got Filch."  
  
He saw Robin join the table, mumbling, and fall instantly asleep. He must not have woken up completely after Binns' class. He poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice.   
  
~*Hope*~  
  
Hope came into the Great Hall with a smile on her face. She was actually in a pretty good mood, aside from the pretty bad day of yesterday. "Hey, guys!" she greeted her housemates cheerfully. She glanced at Rob, who was asleep, and decided not to wake him up. She really did need to talk to him - hopefully he wasn't too angry at her. She had tried to get to the party, after all...  
  
Her brows furrowed as she noticed the growing tension between Mike and Justin. "Congratulations on your Quidditch positions!" She said, hoping to lighten the mood - hence the reason she didn't mention the captain aspect.  
  
"So when are we going to start practicing? Our teams entirely new this year, so we should really start planning some game strategies."   
  
~*Michael Treu*~  
  
"I'm sure it will be really fun," Michael said smirking at Justin just enough to understand that the emphasis on fun. "Filch probably let you guys off easier though. There were so many of you at that party last night. Someone told me that there were three Prefects there. Out to make Malfoy look good?"  
  
He realized that he'd gone too far off course with the Prefect tangent. He'd have to switch back. So he turned to Hope. "Anyway, I'm almost looking forward to detention. It's bound to be an interesting detention. Snape might have cooked up something interesting by now."   
  
~*Justin Finch Fletchley *~  
  
The biting tones in Michael's conversation directed at Justin were not going unnoticed by the boy. He understood the sarcasm in the word fun, and Michael certainly was correct on that matter. Hell he was correct on the whole matter, which is what hurt. 'Out to make Malfoy look good.' It certainly appeared that way didn't it? He wasn't the only one at fault on the matter, but he was partially responsible.  
  
Justin didn't respond, instead concentrating on his ham and cheese melt.   
  
~*Michael Treu*~  
  
Damn it. He pushed too far. Justin was going to ignore him now because if he did answer he would have to admit that he had made Malfoy look good.  
  
Michael rolled his eyes and took a large bite out of his sandwich. Justin was turning out to be an idiot and a huge pain. He was too good to be real, Hufflepuff Prefect and Quidditch captain. Pity he wasn't the Seeker he'd be just like Cedric- just like Cedric. Was that what Justin was trying to do? He grinned to himself as he swallowed the last bit of his sandwich. Even if that wasn't what Justin was trying for, the similarities were eerie.  
  
"What's wrong Finch-Fletchley? Cat got your tongue?"   
  
~*Justin Finch Fletchley *~  
  
Justin could feel the heat rising from under his collar. His cheeks and jaw line were warm with the blush and he tried desperately to suppress it. It wasn't the sort of blush he produced in opposition of a flirt or the mention of one. It was a truly embarrassed flushing, a hot roll of red the grew not only on his face but in a starburst from the center of his chest. The back of his eyes burned momentarily and he blinked them shut. Sighing, he opened them back up again. He turned his head in Michael's direction, not fully on him however, it was hung in an upset manner, sandy brown hair falling past his forehead and brushing his light eyebrows.  
  
"Just haven't got anything to say." he replied quietly. "I know I shouldn't have been there. I'll just have to serve my punishment."  
  
Truthful as ever, Michael's goading wouldn't beat that out of him. He wasn't pushing any anger onto the older boy, nor giving an attitude really. Mostly dealing with his inner demons on the subject, however Mike had forced him to do so under audience.  
  
He wondered if his new partner even felt guilty over getting Kartiair a detention. He raised hi head a bit, brown eyes studying his opponent's features. He couldn't tell.   
  
~*Robin Fieldstone*~  
  
Robin had been sleeping lightly. He awoke as tension started to brew between Justin and Mike. He took a large sip of pumpkin juice as he listened to them. His head was feeling better now; he needed to eat, that was the problem. He didn't like how pushy Mike was getting, though.  
  
"Mike, you're getting a bit hot under the collar, maybe this'll cool you down." he took a goblet of water, pulled Mike's collar, and poured it down his robe. "Now, I hope you've cooled off some." With that he went back to eating his lunch, he was really hungry.   
  
~*Hope*~  
  
Hope didn't answer Mike's comment about the detention, she was too busy listening to him and Justin's exchange. She was about to butt in when Rob poured water down Mike's shirt.  
  
She gasped, and jumped up from her seat. "Now, boys!" she exclaimed sternly. "This is all getting way out of hand! Justin, Michael, and Robin - you all had better settle your differences right now. We are a house, we are supposed to stick together! Aren't we Hufflepuff's supposed to be loyal?" She knew she was preaching, but right now she didn't care. This was getting way out of hand.  
  
"Guys," she pleaded. "Isn't it possible to get along? You are all acting really immature, and it's just going to hurt our house."  
  
~*Michael Treu*~  
  
Justin's lack of response was disappointing to say the least. He didn't have a chance to think of a response because Robin decided to drench him. He sat there cold, wet, and incredibly angry. Hope could barely be heard in the background as he regained his senses and reached across the table to punch Robin. He got him right in the nose, but unfortunately the table was between them and he hadn't hit him very hard.  
  
"You're dead Fieldstone!" Michael said as he walked- no ran around the table to get a hold of the other 6th year.   
  
~*Kartiair Parker *~  
  
Kartiair's timing was less than perfect. She was able to see Robin toss a glass of water at Michael and for a moment he had remained still. Then he'd lunged at Robin. Michael was going to kill Robin. "Don't!"  
  
She wasn't close enough to do anything of use. She fumbled for her wand, but the boys were standing too close together besides Hope and Justin there too.  
  
At least the boy's hadn't went for their wands yet. Where was Filch and a Professor when you needed one? They could bust them at a party in the middle of night but they couldn't prevent a brawl in broad daylight?   
  
~*Robin Fieldstone*~  
  
Rob looked up for a moment at Hope but didn't give her any other recognition. He was still eating when Mike hit him square in the nose. He slid his chair back and reached for his nose. A bit of blood but it didn't seem all that bad. He looked back at Mike and did his best to keep calm, for Mike's sake. He had promised not to fight Mike, and was going to keep that promise with his friends.  
  
"So violent Mike. I guess that water didn't cool you off. You know, you should really see a therapists about these bursts of anger, they're really unhealthy."   
  
~*Hope*~  
  
Hope's eyes widened as she went for her wand. "If anything else happens we put body binds on both of them," she said to Katiair.  
  
It seemed her attempt at peacemaking hadn't worked very well. "Mike, stop it! You're going to lose us points! And Rob, please don't provoke him! Justin, come on, help me out!"   
  
~*Michael Treu*~  
  
"You shouldn't have started then Fieldstone. Don't act mature now. It'll take the fun out of it," Michael said as he rounded the table and hit him with a closed fist in the head. Everyone else was being ignored. He was dimly aware of the fact that Kartiair and Hope had their wands out, but only because the thought of taking his out now.  
  
"Acting so superior. Guess what? You're not Justin." He shifted through his pockets for his wand with his left hand and with his right he held on to Robin.  
  
~*Justin Finch Fletchley *~  
  
Justin watched in stunned horror as Robin flung his goblet of water on Mike. It had begun again. And this time, it wasn't in the privacy of a classroom. They were in the great hall in front of who knew how many students.  
  
He and Hope jumped up at the same time. Justin, however, was unable to find his voice. Hope was on some rant, but he couldn't take the concentration to listen. He was trained on Michael's reaction.  
  
Robin was hit dead in the nose. It didn't look too hard, but he was bleeding. Michael was on his way round the table now. Kartiair's plea rung in the back of his mind. What perfect timing. He didn't want her jumping in the middle of this again. Michael was practically on Robin before Justin could find the inclination to move.  
  
He flung himself over the table. Sliding over the wet mess, he tried to wedge himself between the two boys. Wand completely forgotten at this point. It was a physical matter. But, Michael had managed another hit before Justin could get to them. He had his back to Robin at the moment. He pushed with both his hand against Michael, unwittingly grabbing the material of his robes into fists in the process.  
  
"No magic." Justin growled firmly. Michael's hand was searching, and he knew what for. "That's enough. Both of you."  
  
~*Hope*~  
  
Hope blinked a bit after Justin's display. She slowly put her wand down, and waited nervously to see how the boys would react. She realy doubted Mike and Rob would just sit back now. She just hoped they wouldn't do anything more dangerous...she hated hurting people, and really didn't want to use a body bind.  
  
"Are you guys going to stop now?" she asked quietly.   
  
~*Mr Argus Filch*~  
  
Filch noticed a the brawl from his seat at the table with the Professors. Another one shows his true colors. Filch thought to himself. He excused himself from the Staff Table and stopped in front of the Hufflepuffs. He stared from Michael's soaked robes, to Robin's bloody nose. Must have been Mike who was throwing the punches.  
  
He put a hand on each boy's shoulder and ripped them apart. "Mr. Treu, Mr. Fieldstone, my office, NOW!" He grabbed the boys and pushed them through the doors of the Great Hall to his office.   
  
~*Justin Finch Fletchley *~  
  
Justin's breath was running ragged. His blood was up. Michael was ripped out from in front of him by Filch, which shocked him into inaction. The caretaker drug the two boys off, leaving Justin standing there stunned.  
  
He looked at Hope and Kartiair. Both of the girls stood side by side, wands out, looking about as upset as he felt. Today's lunch had been tumultuous to say the least. Gulping, he couldn't find his voice.  
  
He turned, his shoulders drooping in an almost dejected manner, to see if Professor Sprout had witnessed anything. Then began to make his way back around the table to where he'd left his things.   
  
~*Michael Treu*~  
  
Michael unclenched his fist and followed Filch out of the Great Hall. The brawl had been coming for awhile and Rob had deserved it. He didn't feel the least bit bad, until he walked past Kartiair. Damn it. She shouldn't be able to make him feel like he'd done something wrong. He didn't hang his head, but the proud smile disappeared.   
  
~*Hope*~  
  
Hope watched as Filch dragged the boys out of the Great Hall. She sighed, her shoulders slumping before she sat down in her seat. "That's it. I'm definitely going to see Professor Sprout today."  
  
She began eating her salad, not feeling nearly as happy as she normally was. What had happened to her lovable old house? Why was everyone fighting? Had the tragedy of last year thrown them apart instead of bringing them closer together?   
  
~*Robin Fieldstone*~  
  
Rob looked up as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Oh, no, Filch, he groaned. Not again. He couldn't stand Mike. How did he ever get sorted into Hufflepuff anyway? He was just so Slytherin. He let Filch lead him away, watching Mike. He chuckled to himself when they passed Karti and Mike's smile faded. He mouthed to Mike: She's going to love you now  
  
~*Kartiair Parker *~  
  
Kartiair pushed past Michael without giving him a second look. She seized Justin by the shoulders and gave him a shake. "What did you think you were doing! It's alright for me to stand to the side, but you have to jump across the bloody table."  
  
She wasn't really angry with him, he was just being Justin. But for one moment when he jumped across the table he had scared her. Michael could have used any sort of curse he wanted on him, he just hadn't thought of it. Her voice lowered and her words softened before she continued. "He could have hurt you."  
  
~*Justin Finch Fletchley *~  
  
Justin's slumped shoulders were jostled and he looked up. Dead into Kartiair's face. Her expression was pained. Upset, angry, hurt.  
  
Everything that he was feeling inside. 'He could have hurt you.' The words echoed in his head. He wished she could hear them, because that was a big part of why he'd tried to stop the two. Yes, he was doing his job. Yes he did care what happened to Robin. But mostly, he didn't want Kartiair to end up in the middle again.  
  
He was silent, agonizingly silent as he gazed into her eyes. A frown creased his mouth and eyes. He wanted to tear himself away. He wanted to run away. He wanted to get away from everything that was happening around him in the house. There was too much. Too much. What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to say?  
  
"I had to." he replied quietly. The sound of his voice was clearly apologetic. Yet, he knew he'd had to. It was his duty. His duty came first. HA. His duty came first, that's why he'd been caught at an underground party the night before? That's why he'd taken Kartiair with him to it? Not only breaking the rules himself but encouraging others in his house to do so as well?  
  
He shook his head, brown hair flying outward, eyes screwed shut. He wished he could yell, yell at all the thoughts to get out of his head. He wished he could drown out all the emotions somehow. He took a deep breath and pushed passed her, snatching his bag.  
  
"I have to go." He informed the girls, and quickly made his way out of the hall.  
  
~*Kartiair Parker *~  
  
He had to. He had to throw himself into the middle of it all. She couldn't say anything, couldn't choke out a single things. There was no retort or answer to something like that. He didn't care. Kartiair felt him push past her and watched him scoop up his bag. She stepped back then so that she didn't so much as brush up against him as he left.  
  
A solitary tear raced down her face when he walked away without looking back. She brushed it off with a flick of her wrist. The only one who could have possibly seen it was Hope. She should never have trusted him. That's what you get when you trust people. "Fine Justin."  
  
She picked up the books she had dropped when she had entered the Great Hall earlier and found the boys brawling. Holding the books tightly against her she stormed off with them. Not looking back.  
  
{AN: Thank you for taking the time Wishful Thinking. I appreciate it. Are you a Justin fan? Did you see him in the movie? He was all wrong. They should have switched the actors that played Ernie and Justin, then it would have been more right. Justin is supposed to have curly blond hair. And I realize mine doesn't either, but he's cuter this way, lol} 


	3. Off A Well Beaten Path

More cheese. Hagrid's taken a bunch of students on a field trip to Loch Ness. Enjoy

~*Justin Finch Fletchley*~

Justin walked slowly down the path, following behind Hagrid's group of students. They were wending their way toward Loch Ness. The grass was high and the trees were growing bare with the Autumn weather. Justin's hand was laid lightly at the small of Kartiair's back, pressing just slightly against the material of her cloak. A cool breeze blew up at them from off the water, ruffling material and plants around.

A swatch of reeds whipped about, fluttering this way then that, revealing a side path. Justin gazed down at it. The dirt had been well trodden in times past, but now seemed forgotten and overgrown. He looked down the way the rest of the feildtrip had gone, then to the back of Kartiairs blond head. Should he?

He slipped his hand lightly to her waist and hooked her onto the path with him. Grinning he quickly pulled her into the shelter of nearby trunks, so as not to be noticed by the continuing hikers. 

~*Kartiair Parker *~

Kartiair held back a bout of laughter. She was conscious of their schoolmates on the other

side of the bramble. Justin had surprised her by sweeping her off the path. She smiled up at him and leaned against a trunk of a tree.

"**And what exactly are we doing here**," she whispered softly. She didn't hear the other students, but that didn't mean they weren't close. Although nothing had been said about purposely separating from the group she was pleased nevertheless.

She'd wanted to be alone with him all morning and she wasn't going to let the chance slip through her slender fingers. Then again, she couldn't resist the urge to tease him. She laughed a little, careful not to let her voice carry. Then she pulled him closer and raised her lips to his ear. She whispered so lowly that the she could barely hear herself, let along the others. "I know, you want us to search for the kelpie on our own."

~*Justin Finch Fletchley*~

Her laughter was like tiny silver bells tinkling in the wind, as she reclined almost teasingly against a tree. Her face was bright as she smiled up at him, Hazel eyes catching the soft light of the day. Her voice was so quiet that it veritably floated up to him on the breeze. He could see the pleasure in her eyes and was thankful she hadn't been offended by his playful ploy.

The cool air suddenly felt like ice against Justin's heating skin. The closer she pulled him the warmer his blood ran. Her words, oh how an xy warped mind could twist them into something dirty. But Justin tried valiantly to refrain. He held back with all his might the images that threatened to overpower him. She had tugged him nearly against her and his neck had tensed in a way that brought him nose to nose and eye to eye.

"**I'm thinking we forget the kelpie**." Justin managed to breath, pushing aside all relating innuendoes. The sensitive skin of his nose brushed lightly against hers as his lips lowered slowly to meet her mouth. One hand fell to her waist, within her cloak, the other braced beside her head against the trunk of the tree.

It was an agonizingly slow kiss. The electricity of auras pushing together, the fine hairs of skin dancing across each other, the soft dry folds of lips connecting like puzzle pieces. He gradually pressed into her, against her. Not rushing the parting of her plush lower lip from her curvy upper. He craved her hot breath on his, but the unhurriedness prolonged the pleasure. 

~*Kartiair Parker *~

She couldn't have agreed more completely about forgetting the kelpie, the entire purpose of the field trip. His mouth captured hers it in a kiss that although she had expected still took her by surprise. The sheer intensity was maddening for a moment.

One hand touched the back of his neck, the fingers weaving through his light brown hair. A solitary finger on her other hand trailed down his chest, stopping an inch above his pants and resting there.

Her lips parted slowly, savoring the feel of his. A low moan escaped her lips, only loud enough for them to hear. There was hardly any distance between their bodies, they were full flush against each other for the most part.

The compromising position didn't nag at her in the least. There was no room for it in her mind, right then there was room for a single thought that didn't revolve around Justin. The groove of tree trunks hid them well enough from anyone passing by.

~*Justin Finch Fletchley *~

After what may have been ages, or mere moments, the kiss was now full on. No toying about; it was undeniable that the two were locked together in passionate embrace. Slender fingertips drove furrows through the light brown hair at the nape of Justin's neck, her nails releasing the protected skin beneath to the fresh air. His eyes fluttered in pleasure.

He had her pinned between himself and the tree. A rather ungentlemanly thing to have done, but she'd pulled him to it. The heat seemed to grow exponentially as it bounced between their bodies. Justin's breathing caught in his lungs as one solitary finger traced down his sweater. It traveled from his shoulder over the muscles in his chest, coming to rest near his navel. His heart nearly stopped beating, regaining a rhythm only when she paused, hesitated, stopped. Had she even meant to continue? Most likely not; she was a good girl. Would Justin have been able to handle that scenario? Most likely not; searching for that Kelpie was beginning to sound like a good idea. That cold shock of water would do him good right about now.

The hand attached to her waist, resting in the crook of curve just above her hipbone, took firm grasp of the yielding flesh beneath. She was so… squeezable. He pressed closer to her, raising his thumb on the hand by her head to brush across her skin. He searched the burning heat inside her mouth. Fought, battled, wrestled against her while his body remained so still. The muscles in his back tensed softly and relaxed in accordance with his almost ragged breathing. His spine tingled up from an area surrounding the single digit attached to his stomach.

He pulled his lips away from hers, straining to regain some semblance of normal breath. It would not come however, lips hovering fractions of a millimeter from hers. At the second he was breathless and speechless. The question wafted through his mind whether his voice would find him before he lips commanded him back to the battle. His eyes opened marginally, darting over the pale skin of her cheek. He refused to pull far enough away to truly look at her, just yet. That was too much distance, far to much. He felt, drawn still, breathing still… 

~*Kartiair Parker *~

His lips were seeking, warm and soft, firm and gentle. Too many combinations, her body rebelling and forgetting everything at the same time. Wanting to stay closer, but needing to breathe at the same time. The kiss had more warmth than the first, it had a life of it's own. It was a combination of longing and desire mixed with a warmth that she knew she couldn't experience with anyone else. The touch of his thumb, brushing against her skin softly was excruciatingly pleasant. The skin underneath his finger was alive, burning at the touch.

Justin ended the kiss without ever really ending it. He was still too close for her to think clearly. It was impossible to connect two thoughts clearly. Her breath was still coming in low swallows of air. Fires of long sought passion flowing still flowed through her. She knew that she had to step back, but she was pinned between the tree and Justin. Besides, she didn't want to.

Then she heard voices ring out in the distance, forcing her to remember the trip. She thought about what people would think if they saw them like that and decided she didn't care. But Justin probably did. Suddenly she felt the prefect badge pressed against her, why hadn't she felt it before? She kissed one corner of his mouth, then the other, letting her lips linger a moment. Not wanting to allow him to regret the kiss, which he would if Hagrid saw them.

"**We can't stay like this, love**." she whispered softly in a regretful tone. There was nothing else to say. She dropped the hand that had trailed down his stomach to her side, but their faces were still close, he was still surrounding her. God, how she wanted to stay right there. Forget the trip, forget the others, and forget about the problems in Hufflepuff. That was too much to want.

~*Justin Finch Fletchley *~

Her lips touched, lightly, slowly, each corner of his mouth, his brown eyes sliding closed as she did so. The electricity between their skin tingling the sensitive folds therein. Oh couldn't they? Couldn't the two stay there, beneath the whispering boughs of Scottish trees, tall reeds of the autumn grasses dancing around them? Couldn't they venture the path that they had begun, take this road less traveled? This grove was only the beginning of what promised to be a journey along the shores of Loch Ness. This kiss was one mere step in a voyage that had begun on a stormy night some month or so ago.

Her touch had left his stomach, her lips had left his mouth, but his hand had not left her side. His arm still sheltered her cheek from the cool wind, like fire on his hot skin, as he braced himself against the tree. She remained ensnared in his embrace, and he wasn't letting her free just yet.

Justin slowly opened his eyes, raising them to stare into hers. Hazel locked with brown. The strands in her eyes reached out from the pupil like tentacles, grasping for the white beyond the boundaries of her intensely rich irises. So close, so close to them here, they were so big and beautiful, like doe eyes. He left them attached to his own as he lowered his lips to press against hers again. A full, open eyed kiss, truthful, honest. The hand at her side pulled her from the tree just slightly, closer to himself. He didn't want to go back, not yet. He didn't want to let go.

Students were still arriving at O'reilly's most likely. Professor Bryant had been left behind to show them the way. The two Hufflepuffs would not yet be missed, Justin convinced himself. It was a rather easy debate under the strained circumstances. They would, of course, rejoin the group, but not yet. Were they really doing anything so wrong? They'd stepped down another path for a glimpse was all. What a beautiful countryside. What a beautiful view, eyes still locked. How could anyone blame them?

He did, actually, fancy the idea of taking her quietly down the path to walk in privacy. The land was gorgeous; the weather was chill but by no means harsh. The silent sounds of nature were encompassing, luring him further out into the wilderness. These moments, this time, with Kartiair was fast becoming addictive, a drug that Justin would crave. Her voice, the last word she'd uttered, rang in his ears. It had trickled its way down into his chest and taken up residence. He loved to hear that from her. Calling him love, showing the endearment. He loved the furtive looks, the silent study sessions. The mischievous grins in times like just now when he'd snatched her off the trail.

He pulled is lips from hers again, trailing them with the slightest sort of grazing, across her check to touch her ear. He was aware he was being just slightly evil. A bit too persuasive, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't bring himself to really pull away from her, to distance himself. However this next step would make that a must. She seemingly didn't want to stay here, just off the main path, barely concealed. He'd have to allow them to disentangle, at least in large part.

"**Walk with me then**?" It should have been obvious to her, by the depth and breathlessness of his voice, that he did not mean to walk back to the group of students. No, he meant to explore this grass covered trail. The springy plant growth would allow the walking to be soft and yielding. A pleasant little hike, just the two of them. And if they were lucky, and Justin's hunch was correct, in the end they would come out on the shore anyhow and could make their way quietly back to the group. It was a plea, on his part, for he would follow her whither she chose to go, but he'd rather, at the moment, take the solitude with her. 

~*Kartiair Parker *~

The open eyed kiss had a different, more sensual feel. She couldn't have broken it if she'd wanted to, she was too enrapt by his light brown eyes. His unwavering gaze didn't unnerve her in the slightest, but the kiss had her undone. She'd expected an agreement, not to have their lips meet again.

His lips dragged agonizingly slow across the side of her face, finally resting by her ear. The question and the plea in it were heard. She inhaled sharply, she hadn't expected him to want to stray further from the group. Her voice was caught in her throat so she nodded mutely. Agreeing to go further with him, but not able to trust her voice not to break.

Then slowly and deliberately she lifted her hand and traced the outline of the silver prefect badge with the same finger that had trailed down him moments before. The metal felt cool underneath the single digit. When she finally trusted herself to speak, she made her hazel eyes meet his when she spoke. "But are you sure you want to?"

The question was simple and complicated. Now she had told him why she had suggested going back in the first place. She bit her lip as she waited for a reply. She tried to promise herself that she wouldn't be disappointed either way, but it was a hollow promise that she didn't try to complete even to herself.

A light burst of wind blew strands of her loose blond hair about. She made no attempt to tuck the blond tresses back behind her ears because it would involve moving her hands away from him. She didn't want to change a thing.

"**Hagrid may miss us**," Kartiair continued quietly. Her hand resting on the back of his neck tightened instinctively as she spoke about going back. About stepping away from him. Two things that she hated the idea of.

~*Justin Finch Fletchley *~

Justin's face held a soft sort of grin, lips still grazing her ear, as he listened for her reply. Her sharp breath was, endearing to say the least; it made Justin's heart expand in his chest. She was so cute sometimes. She nodded her head causing his grin to broaden into an all out smile. He was about to grab her hand and lead her way. Hold her about her waist, close to him as they walked down the path, but she was touching his chest again. Or so he thought she must be, for the slight pressure. But it was different, his eyes darted down briefly in question. She was fingering his badge. Realization dawned as their eyes met again.

She was worried about his duties. How thoughtful. More thoughtful than Justin was being. This whole Prefect thing is awfully twisted really. Not only did he have a responsibility to his house, which he had come to terms with now and felt an honorable burden in his heart for, but he had to answer to the whole school when it came to his own behavior. Not that Justin had ever been particularly deviant. He was, however, a teenage boy. He couldn't step off the beaten path, even so briefly, for a quiet interlude with someone he wished privacy with? No, he probably shouldn't. It was improper; they were straying from their chaperons. Guilt began to well inside of him.

She was biting her lip. He loved it when she did that. Her eyes held … what was it? A pleading sort of expectance. As though she didn't agree with what she suggested. Ah, but she didn't. Hadn't she nodded her ascent to accompany him down this trail before she had protested with the valid behavioral reasoning? Blond hair tickled the sides of Justin's face as he stared into her eyes, deep in debate and indecision.

It was as though the proverbial angel and devil sat upon his shoulders. And they both were Kartiair. One sat, caressing the back of his neck with her daggered tail, throwing him suggestive eyebrows and grins and biting her lip no less. The other had the doe eyes, furtive glances back toward Hagrid and the rest of the class. "Hagrid may miss us." the little angel said demurely. But all the feeling on the back of his neck overwhelmed it. Oh how heaven and hell were fighting on his broad shoulders. His mind the no man's land.

His forehead came to rest against hers, a pained expression replacing the smile that had lived on his face only seconds before. The hand that had been poised to take hers and lead her way, now came to rest against her slender fingers where they touched his badge. The metal seemed to have expanded into some sort of barrier between to two. The old tale of the lovers and the wall with the chink in it, how parallel it seemed right now.

"**Suppose your right, luv**." love, love, love. The quietly uttered word repeated itself, the tone was so sad. Endearment, one that both had used. And it fit. And she was right, and she knew it. Though she wanted it no more than he did, at least they were in agreement today. Oh, but for just one more moment. The heat that had built up between the two was dissipating quickly. It was still quite warm, but the inferno had subsided. And how he wanted it back!

She was still pressed against the tree, body to body, foreheads pressed together as he looked down into her hazel eyes. One hand covered by his hand, laying upon the badge on his chest. And now, his other hand left its place upon the trunk beside her head to cup her chin. His thumb pulled against her lip, tugging it out from under her teeth. He tilted her chin, bringing their mouths to meet in one last, very soft, kiss. Then he wrapped his arm about her waist, releasing her hand and guiding her back in the direction of the main path. 

~*Kartiair Parker *~

Kartiair knew better than to feel regret, but knowing wasn't helping her any. She was the

one who had put the decision back into his hands, she'd made sure he knew what the consequences might be. He'd chosen the right thing, or so she told herself. His hand came to rest over hers, but all she felt was the cold metal of the prefect badge. For once his touch wasn't reassuring. Her mind lingered over his use of the endearment, but only for a moment. The agreement took first place in her mind.

The maddeningly intense heat was gone. The underlying warmth was still there, but the fervent heat was gone. He kissed her one more time. She made the soft kiss an unspoken promise. Next time she was given the opportunity she'd take the road less traveled. No, she'd probably take which ever one he took, but that was still the one less traveled.

It took all her restraint not to ask him to double back. His arm around her waist was leading her away from the small groove of trees, toward the others. She almost wished he wasn't a prefect, but she couldn't wish it. It was part of who he was and she'd have to learn to accept it. She'd accept it no matter what it took.

She knew that she was going to regret it if she looked back over her shoulder at the twisted path. Then she thought of something that made her grin, she hadn't seen all too much of it anyway. She'd seen Justin, she'd felt Justin. She'd only glimpsed at the path, only felt the tree on her back. She didn't regret it.

The loud exclamations of the other students made the smile fade just as quickly as it had appeared. They had another few seconds before they were back on the path. The whole thing was going to be a memory in a bit, a good memory, but she'd rather still be experiencing it. She glanced up at him and saw the almost forlorn look on his face, a mirror image of her own she supposed. Her expression softened slightly, the badge wasn't between them.

"**I wanted to stay too**," Kartiair said softly. She slipped his hand off her waist and entwined her fingers with his to make up the loss to both herself and him. If someone had noticed their disappearance they'd raise less questions this way.


End file.
